At the End of the Day
by Schizzar
Summary: At the end of the day, no matter how bad it was, they still had each other. Sirius/Remus


**Hey look it's another gift fic. After this I have two more gift fics to write, a Frosthawk and a Thorki, so if either of those pairings are your cup of tea, keep a look out. For now, enjoy your fluffy/angsty/schmoopy Sirius/Remus fic. Also you might want to bookmark my account on Ao3 in case this account ever gets deleted. I post more fics on my account there. Username is the same so you could google it or just search for it on the website. :D**

"You're the only wizard I know that can come away from a magic fight covered in this many cuts and bruises," Remus said, his tone soft despite the hardness in his eyes. His hands gripped Sirius' jaw, turning to examine a long cut running along his cheek. A quick tap from his wand cleaned and sealed it up.

"I get them from dodging spells. I may be injured but I'm more alive than some of the others."

Remus flinched at the words, trying to shove away the thoughts of the allies he finished burying barely an hour ago. A warmth covered his hand, which he realized after a belated moment, was shaking. His wand dropped but Sirius caught it and set it down on the table beside them.

"You've been running for too long on no energy," Sirius said quietly, grabbing both Remus' hands in his own and lowering them. "I'll take care of myself. You need to rest and not push yourself any further on things we can just let heal naturally."

Remus nodded, freeing one of his good hands to rub at his eyes. "Rest would be good, yes. Are you sure there's nothing else you need healed?"

"Just a few more scrapes," Sirius said. "I'll draw a bath for you. Go eat something. Anything."

Sirius stood up and stretched, joints audibly popping before giving Remus a strained smile and sauntering out of the room.

Remus remained sitting where he was for a while longer. After long battles, it was foolish for him to try and use more magic to heal cuts and bruises, mere surface wounds, but it was something he always felt driven to do. He spent so long wrecking damage, willingly in fights against Death Eaters, unwillingly when the moon forced out the monster within, that when he had the chance to help and heal, he tried to do so no matter what.

After a few minutes, he pulled himself out of his chair and headed for their small kitchen area. He went straight for the stash of chocolate Sirius made sure to keep stocked for him, eating through one without really thinking about it. He shoved the wrapper in his pocket as he drifted towards the sound of running water.

When he entered, Sirius wrapped around him almost immediately, lips at his throat and hands in his hair, touches soft and quick as he worked his lips up until they were kissing, slow and languid, a sharp contrast to the speed of Sirius' hands. It didn't take long for them to be stripped down to nothing, and then Sirius was pushing and tugging him until they were both lying in the water that was too hot to be entirely comfortable, but both too content in touching one another to really care.

Somehow, after rough battles, no matter how hard Remus tried to be the one taking care of Sirius, it turned into just the opposite. It was a dance of sorts, where Sirius let Remus try and take care of him, until he had pushed himself too far and finally gave in, and let Sirius do the work. Remus supposed on some level, it was because he didn't want to come off as weak. It took sometime to work himself up to the fact that after long battles that left him feeling alone and scared, he needed someone to take care of him.

Sirius turned in his grasp, straddling Remus' hips as he grabbed for the soap behind the other's head. He slicked it up with water and began to run it over every limb he could reach, shifting until he had cleaned every spot on the werewolf before handing the soap off for him to do the same. Remus did so, even as Sirius began to lather shampoo into his hair.

Before long they were both clean, and Sirius pulled the plug out of the tub, letting it drain to about halfway before turning the faucets on once more. Once the water was clear, he shoved the plug back in and pulled Remus back to rest against his chest, fingers running smooth through the water over Remus' chest.

"I wonder sometimes. If one day I'll be burying you." The words were low in Remus' ear, and he gave a soft hum to let Sirius know he was listening even though his eyes had long slid close. "I don't ever want to outlive you."

"I feel the same," Remus said, leaning back to burying his face into his lover's neck properly. "It would be unfair of you to leave me all alone in this world. You...you are all I really have, sometimes. Most times. James, and Peter, and Lily...Tonks. I love them all. But you...I couldn't do this, couldn't live if I knew I wasn't coming home to you at the end of the day."

He could hear Sirius' breath hitch, and then the man was tugging him tight. "I wonder what I did to deserve you sometimes."

"You were just...you," Remus said, teeth nipping at Sirius' ear. "You're just the way I want you. You've always been, ah, perfect."

Sirius' lips slid up and down his neck, fingers sliding over his chest to pluck at his nipples. "You say such pretty things about me, but you don't even acknowledge your own perfection. Shame, that."

Remus couldn't stop the way his chest arched up into Sirius' touch, his hips back against the other's. The other wizard's cock was half hard against the low of his back, and he nipped harder at the flesh he could reach as he rocked back into him until his lover was fully hard.

Words were good and all, but there was only so much either of them could say. After so many years, mapping out each other's bodies as well as their minds, sometimes words just grew redundant. Sirius' fingers trailed over the scars that marred his chest, his stomach, and he sighed against the man's neck. At one time, he would've tensed and shrunk away, but now? When they were fighting day in and day out, he couldn't let himself get hung up on old insecurities.

He had to enjoy every touch he could get, had to make Sirius enjoy every moment just as much.

Sirius' hand was strong and firm when it wrapped around his cock, but it only gave two strokes before sliding down to roll his balls, fingers tracing over his entrance just enough to make his hips jerk in anticipation.

"Wasn't planning on doing this tonight," Sirius murmured, lips pressed tight to Remus' temple. "But I gotta have you Moony."

"Need you too, Sirius," Remus said, voice soft even as his hand scrabbled desperately for the soap for Sirius to use to slick up his fingers.

The added slickness along with the water allowed for Sirius to slide in the first finger without any difficulty at all, and Remus gave a contented sight against the other's neck.

"I love being with you, you know that, huh, Remus?" Sirius dipped his head so his voice caressed the werewolf's ear. "I love filling you, love seeing that look on your face like you're finally whole. Like-"

"A part of me is missing without you, Merlin, Sirius," Remus said, voice coming out in a rush when Sirius' finger found his prostate and began to rub, slow and steady until Remus' hips were jerking pathetically under the other's firm grip.

"But you're never without me, Remus," Sirius said. His second finger slid in along the first, beginning to stretch him open as his other hand roamed over Remus' chest in soft petting motions, finally settling over the other's heart. "Because I'm always right here."

Remus whimpered softly, turning his head to kiss Sirius' jaw, then his lips, suckling on the lower lip until Sirius gave a soft gasp of his own, grinding his cock against Remus' lower back. Remus moved his hand down to where Sirius was adding a third finger, pulling his hand away so he could straddled the other wizard's hips facing the other way. Their lips came together in a hard kiss as Sirius' fingers re-entered him, and Remus rode back onto them with heavy pants and whispers of Sirius' name.

Whenever they did this, Remus felt like his very core was being shaken from the inside out, until he could barely contain all the feelings welling up inside him. And Sirius matched his intensity, almost overwhelmed him with it.

"Sirius, in me, please love," Remus gasped into the other's mouth. He pushed at the wizard's wrist until he had withdrawn his fingers, slim hands sliding down to grip Remus' thighs and draw him up tighter so his cock was lined up with the man's entrance.

Remus gave a breathy whine into Sirius' mouth as he slid in, slow and steady in a way he knew drove the werewolf insane. Remus' fingers twisted in the other's hair, tugging and pulling as he shoved his hips down to take the rest of the man's length in. Sirius gave a low chuckle, thumbs rubbing small circles into the smooth skin of Remus' hips.

"No patience, huh?" Sirius asked softly. "I'm right here though, Remus. I'm not going anywhere. Doesn't got to be fast, I'm right here."

Remus buried his face in Sirius' neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. "I know. I just. Come on, Sirius." He rolled his hips down, grinning when Sirius responded with a low groan and a tightened grip on his waist.

"Fuck, Remus," Sirius said, voice low. He gave a hard thrust up, yanking Remus down hard enough to force some of the water to slosh over the edge of the tub. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Hopefully as much as you do to me," Remus panted in his ear, teeth nipping at his earlobe.

Remus knew that afterward, he would be displeased with all the water they displaced onto the floor, but for now, he lost himself to the feeling of Sirius' hard thrusts, the man's cock rubbing steadily over his prostate as the hot water slid and curled around them. His head fell back into the cradle of the man's shoulder and neck at one point, mind going blank at the never-ending pleasure Sirius was forcing through his body.

"Sirius, please," he murmured, fingers tightening on the back of the other wizard's neck. "Touch me please..."

Sirius chuckled against his neck, pressing an open, wet kiss to the flesh there before sliding one of his hands around Remus' hip to trail his fingers over his hard length, the water sliding against his skin making Remus' hips jerk at the teasing touch. "Sirius!"

"Shh, Moony, patience," Sirius soothed, his other hand stroking up and down Remus' back.

The next moment his hand wrapped firm around Remus' cock. The first firm stroke had Remus keening, back arching as he rolled up into Sirius' hand and then back down onto his dick, shivering. It was embarrassing how quick he came, or at least it would be if he were with anyone else but Sirius.

With Sirius though, he didn't have to be embarrassed about anything, or worried, or hide. Sirius could spread him bare; crack him apart until he felt vulnerable. Vulnerable but safe in the wizard's firm grip, safe in the warmth of the water and his embrace. Sirius tugged him tighter against his chest as Remus road out the after shocks, barely stirring when the man came inside of him, save for a nuzzle and kiss pressed to Sirius' throat.

For a long while, they laid in the warm water, hands rubbing over each other in soft, scattered motions. Eventually, the water began to grow cold so they pulled themselves out, drying each other off with slow and sleepy swipes of the towels. By the time Sirius had pulled him into bed and tucked him under the warm covers and into a tight embrace, Remus had slipped off to sleep.

It was easy to sleep, knowing that Sirius would protect him. Knowing that at the end of the day, no matter how bad it was, they had each other.


End file.
